Mushroom High
by Spike Brigadier
Summary: Our favorite characters had to go to school SOMETIME, right? This is just how I imagine it. I own nothing of course. ;) Rated T for swearing like most every high school kid will tend to do.
1. Chapter 1

It was a usual day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Well, usual in how it looked anyways. The sun was shining prettily, casting its warm glow over Mushroom City. And one certain ray of the yellow light pierced through a window not shaded by blinds, striking a boy directly in the face, and arousing him with a muttered "Damn...". The boy was dressed in red pjs, and had wavy brown hair, and the beginnings of a slight mustache on his face. He sat up in his bed and looked around his room, taking in his surroundings. His eyes then landed on his alarm clock and widened.

"Luigi! Oh, shit," he muttered. "Get up dude, we're gonna be late for school."

On the other side of the room was a boy in green pjs. He looked very similar to his brother, our aforementioned boy, but had slightly darker hair, and no mustache. He moaned. "Piss off Mario, we're on summer vacation, remember?" The first boy shook his head.

"Today's our first day dude. We gotta be there. It's like 6:45 already too." Luigi shot out of bed like a rocket. "Holy crap, you're right! Dang, I gotta shower up." He raced into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Mario shot an annoyed look at the door. He had wanted to use the shower.

The two boys were high schoolers. Mario was a junior. Popular, athletic, and handsome, he was a decent student, but a nice guy. Luigi wasn't nearly as athletic, but many considered him more handsome than Mario. He was a sophomore, was very shy, and didn't have too many friends at school, unlike Mario who had more friends than he could count. But Luigi had other talents. He was an accomplished musician who could play the guitar very well, and he was famous in drama for his distinguished tenor vocals, and his dramatic acting, which clashed with his introvert personality.

After getting themselves ready, they grabbed their bags, jumped in Mario's slick Charger, and drove off towards their school, forgoing the unpleasant bus. Mario was dressed in a red tee shirt, blue jeans, and a red cap, while Luigi had his hair gelled up slightly, and was wearing blue jeans and an identical green tee shirt to his brothers. And the year of school started for them.

Also driving to school were two girls who, although they weren't actually sisters, might as well have been. They were as close of friends as you can get. Peach Heart was a junior, and a very popular and pretty one at that. She was blonde, with an hourglass figure, and a pretty smile that could light up any teenaged boy's face. She was dressed in pink and white, with Mushroom High emblazoned across a peppy pink jacket.

Her friend was almost as much of a knockout as her. She was a sophomore, and had brown hair, with reddish hints running through it. She was a little more built physically than Peach, but was still a very attractive girl. She wore an outfit identical to Peach's, but in orange and white. These girls were somewhat snobby, but if they accepted you, they had your back for sure. They drove to school, to avoid the bus rabble of students.

Forgoing the bus was not an option for Wario and Waluigi classmates of the Mario's were not dedicated students, and would finish high school with a low GPA if they didn't improve. Wario, a junior, and the older brother, was slightly overweight, short, and had a full dark brown mustache, that made him look older than he really was. Waluigi was so much different from his brother in looks you couldn't peg them for family. He had a very pointed jaw, in comparison to Wario's fat, rounded one. He was tall, around 6'3, and thin, and was clean shaven. Wario dressed in yellow and black, usually, with his black SnapBack with a yellow 'w' decal ever present. Waluigi was dressed in black and purple, and had long black hair that covered his eyes, which were a glittering gold. Wario was hamming it up with a kid who went to their school named Crystal, who looked like a nerd, but had a funny sense of humor. Waluigi just sat in his seat, and listened to whatever played through his iShroom, usually a heavy metal song. The clashing looks and personalities of the brothers were interesting, but they always seemed to get along well.

And there were kids who preferred a different way to get to school; the skateboard. Three kids all skated next to each other, all good friends. Yoshi Pucha, a junior, was at the front of the group. Yoshi looked wild, with long green hair, nose studs, and dressed in a bright green shirt, black skinny jeans, a black backwards hat, and bright green Converse shoes. But contrasting with his appearance, he was a bright, friendly kid, and a very talented athlete, who played basketball, baseball, and football. The second kid also looked wild. He had a tall rainbow faux hawk, gauges in his ears, and was dressed in all black, with rainbow colored Vans sneakers. His name was Lemmy Koopa, and he was also a junior, and also a good athlete. He was a wisecracker in class, who got in trouble constantly.

The third kid was a pretty girl. Her name was Rosalina Metor, and she was a sophomore. She had long blonde hair, with teal hair bands holding it in place, with a backwards light blue hat covering most of it. She was dressed in tight light blue skinny jeans, and a white and teal shirt with a Dry Bones 4EvR decal on both sides, and light blue Converse. She had an obvious crush on Yoshi, who had a crush on her as well, and it was a matter of time only before they became a 'thing'.

Also coming to school via skateboarding was a kid, named Lane Lurnes. He went by the name 'L' though, because he hated his name. He was all alone, and dressed in all black, with dark green shoes, and dark green highlights in his hair. He was a senior, who kept to himself, but was good friends with Luigi, although it was almost a secret friendship. He was a very good basketball player, and was a good student. He skated in rhythm to his iShroom.

"I say the same thing twice, I'm awkward when I speak, ain't got the perfect smile don't turn heads on my street."

Two more kids were merely walking to school, and they were not walking with enthusiasm, to say the least. Bowser Koopa was a senior. He played football and basketball, and was a very big, strong kid. Maybe he wasn't the brightest. But he made up for it with his athletic ability, and his looks, which included impressive muscles and height, a very featured face, and bright red hair that waved its way over his head in such a dreamy manner to all the girls at the school.

He walked next to a kid that was practically his best friend, Lakilester Clouds, another senior. Lakilester was a short, wiry kid. He had a green Mohawk, and perpetual sunglasses, and wore mostly white and yellow, contrasting with his companion, who was dressed in black and green. Lakilester was no athlete. He was a good DJ at parties, and a good singer however, and was popular in other ways at the school. The unlikely friendship was strong, and both had been through many things with the other. But that didn't change their hatred for school.

"Bah! I say, fuck school," Bowser complained. "What's the point of going anyways?" Lakilester sighed.

"To get a good job? You say this every year, so I know you don't mean it, dumbass." Any other kid would be flat on his back if he called Bowser a dumbass. Not Lakilester though. That showed the strength of their friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thanks for reviews guys! **

** pick-it I've had the bare-bones of this fic sitting around since July. I'm a horrible person, I know.  
**

** kooky thank you!  
**

Over the course of ten minutes or so, everyone, in their own ways, arrived at the school, with anticipation or nervousness noticeable in their eyes, depending on who you looked at. Luigi wasn't happy to see so many people, many of whom he hated. Mario was eagerly awaiting the arrival of his friends. Wario was joking around with random kids he barely knew. Waluigi just ignored everyone. Rosalina, Yoshi, and Lemmy went over to a rack that the school had for skateboards, and putting them up, joined the rest of the kids outside of the main school building. Lane arrived moments after them, and after parking his skateboard, took off.

"Mario!" Mario turned, and grinned, seeing the person addressing him.

"Lemmy! My man, what's up? Yoshi, Rosalina, what's kickin'?" Lemmy gave him a fist bump. "Me 'n' these assholes were just talking about that crazy ass championship game! Holy shit, Star Power's a fuckin' cheap ass school!" Mario grinned, remembering the baseball championship. They had beaned Yoshi, the starting shortstop, and put him out of the game. But Mario had stepped up to win the game in the last inning.

"Damn, that was crazy! So, when we partying it up again?" Mario knew that Lemmy threw wild parties. He had one just two weeks ago.

"Ah, not here. Later," Yoshi cautioned. A school staff member was near the group. As soon as the staff member walked away, Rosalina interjected.

"Soon, Party-io, soon. Lemmy's mom's been a bitch last few times he had us over. Says we're a shit influence on him. So we gotta wait until she goes with his dad outta town for a weekend." Lemmy nodded to show this was true.

"What classes do you guys have?" Yoshi questioned. "I know me and Lem have Geometry with Toadbert, and Rosi's got Algebra with Raz." Mario brightened.

"I have geometry first period too!" Lemmy grinned.

"We're gonna fuck shi- oh, hey Mr. Toadbert! We're in your geometry class!" Lemmy gave him a bright smile. Toadbert smiled back.

"Well, I'm glad you're excited to be in my class! I'll see you in ten minutes!" Toadbert walked towards his classroom. Yoshi laughed.

"Dodged a bullet there, wise ass. Keep your damn mouth shut!" Lemmy sheepishly grinned.

Luigi then walked off from the group, them not really caring. He wasn't really one of their friends, as he was too quiet. So caught up in his own thoughts, he didn't look up from the ground until he bumped into someone.

"Pardon me-Lane!" Lane grinned. "Luigi! How're you doing, bud?"

"Oh, pretty good, how about you? Did you go to Lavalava Island over the summer?"

"Not this year, our schedule was way too crowded! How was your summer?"

Those two continued talking to each other exclusively until class started, so we won't stay with them. Instead, we turn to an arriving Peach and Daisy, who were being mobbed by their friends.

"Oh my God, it'll be so fun on cheer this year! Peach, are you leading again?" "When can we go shopping Daisy?" "Oh, you look darling in those jackets girls!" Peach winced, but kept a friendly smile and answered their questions. Daisy loved the attention, and ate it up.

"Alright girls, we gotta get to class. Love you all, see you in class or at lunch!" Peach was able to make an excuse to get away from the attentions of her friends, and to go find her classroom. She also was in geometry with the other friends. Daisy was in World History with Professor Frankly, and so they left each other outside of Peach's class.

"See you, boo!" Daisy waved, as she walked down the hall, bumping into Luigi, who had just left Lane. "E-excuse me-e," he stuttered, looking up from the ground, and looking her in the eyes. Instantly, Daisy was caught in the beauty and depth of his eyes. Those sparkling blue eyes. She flushed, said 'no problem, and walked to her class. She heard steps behind her, and noticed the boy, Luigi, following her. She was about to ask him why he was following her, when he passed her, and held open the World History door for her. She smiled at him, and said "Thank you!" He immediately flushed, and muttered 'you're welcome', before following her in. Such a gentleman, she thought.

Luigi was embarrassed. He had forgotten what room his class was in until he passed it. It was ok though. He was still there on time. His mind wandered to the girl he had just held the door for. He knew she was a popular girl at their school, and not much else. Damn, was she ever pretty though.. He shook his head, clearing his mind as he prepared for class.

**A/N Oooh! Guess what just happened? xD This is fun to write, even though I only work on it once every like month or so. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for reviews, people!**

**I know this is a bit short, I'll make a bigger update next time, I promise!**

"Ahem! Today is the first day of class, as I'm sure you're aware of. You will need a binder specifically for this class, as well as pencils, and a Goombolt Geometry book. These books are waiting on your desk. Please open them to the first page."

Mario was bored. While the teacher was talking he couldn't really mess around with Lemmy or Yoshi, and for some reason, this room in the school blocked cell phone service. He laid his head on his desk and sighed. How long would this take?"

"Mario!" The teen jumped up, his head flying off his desk. "Yes?" he responded. The teacher shook his head.

"Pay attention, son. I asked you if you knew what right angles were," the teacher scolded. Mario nodded. Fuck. This class was going to be stupid. Yoshi caught his eye, and made a throat-slitting motion. Mario silently laughed, suddenly freezing as he caught the teacher staring at him.

"Did you think that was funny? Why don't you share what was so funny with the class?"

"I'm sorry sir, I'll pay attention from now on." Mario inwardly moaned, and looked at the girl sitting in front of him, a blonde girl he remembered from last year. Was her name Peach? He couldn't remember. She had gotten a lot prettier over summer though... Damn!

"So, have any of you taken any high-school level history classes yet?" The world history teacher was much more lax than the geometry teacher, and tolerated some talking in class.

Luigi and another student in the class, a girl named Vivian raised their hands in answer to the question. Vivian was goth. When the word goth is used in this case, it means goth. Black and purple hair swirled together, with dark purple skinny jeans hugging her hips, and a black tee shirt with a bright purple skull on the front. Her nose and ears were pierced, and she had piercing blue eyes, that contained a mixture of emotions that were nearly unreadable. But she was a very good student, despite her looks.

"Luigi, would you let me know what class you have taken?" The teacher, Professor Frankly, asked, looking at the green clad teen.

Luigi responded, "I took Mushroom History in Freshmen year." The teacher nodded. "So you took that class early. Did you do well in it?"

"A plus, sir," Luigi answered with a slight grin. The teacher nodded approvingly.

"Well done! I expect good results from you in this class as well. And you, Vivian? What did you take?"

"Mushroom History. Two years ago. Freshmen year," Vivian responded in an emotionless tone, that was almost cold enough to freeze over the classroom. The teacher looked at her for a second, before nodding and turning to the board on the front wall of the classroom.

"So? Who can define the word archeology for me?"

Daisy barely heard this question, as her mind was still racing in her head.  
Oh, wow, how awesome! Handsome AND smart...

Wario and his taller brother were not enjoying themselves. Having Toadsworth for English? Not fun. There was no talking. No texting. No goofing off. And the old Toad saw everything.

"Put that phone away, young bean!" Wario gave the teacher a glare, before snapping his phone shut and sticking it into his pocket. Waluigi, sitting next to him, was just staring down at his desk, ignoring everyone. Toadsworth, smartly, did not attempt to get him to pay attention. He knew the teen would do well in his class. He had an odd gut feeling.

"Now class, what is the proper contraction for you are? Would someone like to write it on the board?"

A girl that was sitting in the corner raised her hand. She had bright pink hair that trailed down her back like a mane. She was dressed in pink as well, with black skinny jeans being the only thing breaking up the sea of bubblegum pink. She walked up to the board, and wrote 'you're' on the board, before returning to her seat.

"Correct, thank you Birdo! Who would like to write the contraction for there is?" Wario held his face in his hands. This class was awful...

"Welcome to Trigonometry! My name is Mihn. T, and I am your teacher, as you might have gathered! Today, we'll just be introducing the class, and reviewing some early geometric concepts!" Lane settled into his chair, and pulling out a notebook and a pencil, began copying the basic problems the teacher was writing on the board. There were only four people in the class. He recognized one as Crystal, whom he had taken drama with last year. He also recognized the unlikely buddies Bowser and Lakilester, sitting in the corner of the class, talking. Mihn. T didn't seem to mind, and Lane thought that was cool of her. Maybe it was because the class was so small.

"Yo, L!" Bowser whispered loudly. Lane turned in his seat, mouthing 'what?'. Bowser grinned, leaning over towards Lane's seat.

"We're having a back-to-school party at my house on Friday night. I'll give you directions if you wanna come." Lane shook his head.

"Pay attention, man! This shit's hard!" They both quietly laughed at this, as what they were currently doing was very basic. "I'll try to make it, man. Talk to you at lunch or something, 'k?" Bowser nodded, and returned his attention to the teacher, who was patiently waiting for them to pay attention.

"Ready to solve these?"


	4. Chapter 4

After three classes at the high school, the lunch period was upon the students. Discussion about school was prevalent. Sitting around one lunch table were Mario, Wario, Lemmy, Yoshi, and Rosalina.

"Dude. Be fuckin' happy you aren't in Toadsworth's English. He's hella gay, man!" Wario complained to the other teens at his table, slapping his hands on the table.

"Watch your damn hands, bro. Toadbert is fuckin' stupid too!" Lemmy responded, reaching for the burger he had gotten for lunch, only to find Yoshi eating it.

"Uh, the hell you doing man? Don't eat my food!"

"Sorry, bro. You can have my hotdog."

"Alright... Fine," Lemmy muttered, giving Yoshi a little shove. "Mario wasn't paying any attention, and Toadbert got all up in Mario's space, and I was just all 'damn bro, he don't take no crap'. It was pretty funny though."

Rosalina, who didn't know any of these teachers, shrugged, and said, "I liked my first three teachers. Raz was super cool, and stuff, and I had Mushroom History with Frankly, and he's chill, and I had English with Merlon. He's funny."

"Hah, but our funnest class is gym next period. I can't wait to smoke you idiots in track. 'Specially Rosie, she's hella slow," Yoshi teased. Rosalina reached over and gave him a punch on the shoulder.

"Oh! Harder!" At this exclamation by Yoshi, a lunch monitor looked at their table. Yoshi waved at him with a grin. After the monitor turned around, he flipped him off.

"Don't get us in trouble first day with stupid shit like that," Mario warned, with a grin on his face offsetting his words.

"Aw." The whole table laughed, and began eating their lunch.

At another table sat four people. Birdo, Lane, Luigi, and Crystal occupied this table, and their discussions were much less volatile than the other table's conversations.

"So, y'all doin' drama this year?" Birdo asked, popping a bubblegum bubble in front of her face, and then resumed chomping on the gum.

"Yep. I hope we do something cool though. Last years play was pretty boring if you ask me," Luigi answered, stabbing his fork into a plate of salad in front of him.

"What? You didn't like Kooplet? Man, appreciate the classics," Crystal muttered, shaking his head. Lane sighed.

"What's there to appreciate? Our teacher added a bunch of songs to it, and changed our script! It was moronic! It seemed more like a comedy than a tragedy!"

"Yeah, I didn't like it," Birdo said, blowing a huge, pink bubble out of her mouth, and then bringing it back in with a swooshing sound.

"That's gross. I'm trying to eat here!" Luigi complained, reaching over with his fork and popping the bubble the next time she blew one.

"Jackass."

"And proud."

At Peach and Daisy's table, discussion was prominent about people. Specifically? Boys.

"Oh my god, did you see how much more muscular D.K's gotten? He's so strong!"

"I'm working on getting in close with Mario. When he's a senior, he'll be the biggest boy at this school!"

"Yeah, if you can wait that long. Daisy? You seem like you are just DYING to talk about someone! Who is it? Who's your lucky crush?"

"Your mother." As the table laughed at this rather unoriginal attempt at humor, Daisy sunk into her thoughts again. Her and Luigi, going to the winter formal... His arm linked in hers... His bright eyes looking into hers as she leaned in to...

BRRING! BRRING! Damn her dreaming mind. Time for fourth period. Fourth period was a fun period for some. For some, however, it was a nightmare.

Gym, with Croco. That heartless bastard. As Daisy walked out of the lunch room, she tried to remember who was in her gym class. She knew Peach was. And so was Wario. Last year, he had embarrassed her in front of half the school when he revealed her (now-extinct) crush on his brother, who had rejected her without a second thought. As she walked out of the girls locker room, she saw Peach, and a girl she didn't know beyond passing with bright pink hair. Birdo was her name, maybe? She saw Yoshi, Wario, Mario, Bowser, and Lane coming from the boys locker room. No Luigi. She sighed. Wait! There he was, slightly behind the others, adjusting his shorts. As a whole, they walked out the doors into the gym. Into hell.

"Hello, my lucky fourth period students, and welcome to gym class! We're gonna have a great time this year, hoho!" Croco was a rather short, muscular man. He wore a purple gym shirt, and had an orange baseball cap atop his head.

"Go suck a tampon," one of the 'lucky' students muttered. Croco perked up at this.

"What was that? Say your name, yeah? Ah, well, never mind. It doesn't matter who it was! Because you all are gonna run for whoever the wise-ass is! Twice around the track please! Don't let me catch you walking!" The whole group of kids outside groaned, and slowly began their jog around the track.

"Dude. I know that was you. Shut your mouth," Yoshi panted to Wario as they ran next to each other.

"Shit. I didn't know his hearing was that good!"

"Obviously it is. Let's be good and hope he ain't in a bad mood from that."

Unfortunately, he was.

**Sorry for short chapter, but at least it's an update, right? :P**

**Thanks for your reviews/comments! And no, Crystal and Vivian aren't miis XD. They are humanized versions of the Crystal King and Vivian from PM:TTYD, haha.**


End file.
